monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: MH Cultures
Hello and welcome to the Discussion of the Week: MH Cultures! This week we look at some of the known cultures in the Monster Hunter World! Felyne and Melynx Aren't they cute? These guys are undoubtingly the most well-known culture in the MH Series and pretty much the poster boys of the series! They've appeared in every game and sometimes are our comrades in battle. Either way I can't stop but think what if they were the masters instead of the hunters? Interesting Facts *Felynes prefer to avoid conflicts while Melynx are more willing to get into conflicts. *Melynx only steal sometimes because they are curious about what some people have or just love to do it. *Felynes tend to stay in their village while Melynx tend to leave their villages altogether. Shakalaka For small little guys wearing masks, they sure pack a punch! They do a lot of damage in less than a few seconds and can tear a hunter apart! Despite this they are very intelligent. They are known to sing and dance in their villages during celebrations and even make their own weapons. So people might start looking at them differently now. Interesting Facts *Shakalakas will wear certain masks to show their emotions. *They prefer to live in areas where water and trees are abundant like the Great Forest. *When Shakalakas become adults, they have a custom where they leave their village for a few days. In those few days, they will try to find a rare item that is examined by their chief. The items can range from stones, plants, and more! Either way, they are welcomed back with open arms as adults in their village. Uruki Don't let it drink or eat after midnight! Wait, they don't turn into Gremlins? Never mind! All jokes aside, these little guys are cute, friendly, and aggressive! They won't attack hunters but they will actually attack monsters larger than themselves like their most hated enemy, Forokururu! If Forokururu tries to feed on their flowers and plants, they will fight it to the death for them! Interesting Facts *Uruki grow many of the flowers in Flower Fields. *Their homes and their baskets are made of flowers. *Like the Felynes, they prefer to avoid conflicts. Sea People Yeah, this might be a shocker to some but, yes, most of Moga's Villagers aren't human... They are another race known as the Sea People or as Pike calls them Merpeople! They are similar in appearance to humans but have a few differences with humans like long, sharp nails, webbed hands and webbed feet, unique skin color, and translucent skin. Despite this I still love Moga's Sea People! Interesting Facts *Their ancestors lived in the ancient, underwater ruins where Ceadeus and Abyssal Lagiacrus are fought. *The women in the village can be distinguished whether they are married or not by the shell they wear on their head. *Their is a person in their culture known as the Protector of the Sea People that protects them from many dangerous monsters while also being a fisherman. The reason he wasn't seen in Moga Village when Ceadeus stroke it is because he was attacked by an unknown Piscine Wyvern and was greatly injured by the attack. Mole People Is Capcom following myths now? I honestly can't really think of really anything to say about them other than that they do amazing work with the lava underground! Interesting Facts *They will continue working from day to night until their work is finished. *The Mole People have found unique ways to polish old weapons and old armors, making them brand new. *Long ago, the Mole People met the Legendary Weapons Craftsman. Wyverians Dear lord, these guys are so cool yet strange! They evolved from reptiles, look similar to Flying Wyverns, and consider themselves quite young, even though some of them are 300 years old! The Wyverians help the Guild make sure the ecosystem and the hunting is kept in check, even killing some people that don't follow this! The coolest thing to me is that nearly all of them have knowledge on some of the most legendary monsters in the series yet they hide each one from the Guild. Interesting Facts *Many Wyverians can be seen living in Shinato Village. *The Great Elder has wrestled a few Lao-Shan Lungs in his years. *Their intelligence is much higher than humans. They supposedly think more logically than humans and show very little compassion, unlike humans. The Ancients This culture is nearly a complete mystery to even I... They had many things that we don't have in the MH World until very recently with the Guild's investigation on the Sky Corridor! All we know is that they used Dragon Technology by using the materials of Elder Dragons, tried to use this technology to make their own new life forms, and that they got into one huge major war from this! Truly speaking, I fear to meet these guys and seems they don't want to many of their secrets getting out since they left a lot of Duremudira to guard their Sky Corridor! Interesting Facts *The Tower is made of parts from many Kushala Daoras. *Due to the ancients needing Elder Dragons to make their technology, the Elder Dragon populations for many different species dramatically decreased. This makes Elder Dragons rare to find in the MH World right now. *Some of the monsters in the Sky Corridor appear to have been trained by the ancients. Questions *Which culture is the most interesting to you? **Why? *Which culture is the least interesting to you? **Why? *If you could choose a mythical cultural/race to appear in the MH Series, what would it be? *Which one of the seven would you like to be if you could be one of them for one day? *What surprises you the most about some of them? *What do you think Capcom will come up with next for this topic? *What monster species could you picture making their own culture and their own customs? *How would you react if met the ancients? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs